


It's Vegas, Baby

by regular_nessian_trash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, POV Multiple, archeron sisters - Freeform, cassian is security, feyre and nesta are bffs, idk honestly, nesta and mor are bffs, nesta has a dog???, nesta is a manager i think, nesta works there, rhys owns a club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular_nessian_trash/pseuds/regular_nessian_trash
Summary: Nesta and Cassian both work at Rhys's club in Vegas. Nesta and Feyre have an apartment together and a lil dog :') Nesta and Cassian both like each other but they don't realize it. Everyone else does tho. Minor Feysand. Major Nessian. Multiple POVs.**IF YOU WERE READING " It'll Take Time, Sweetheart" IT HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED**I may pick it back up again, but that was my first fic and I didn't know what I was doing. I have planned this fic all the way up to chapter 10, so I already have the next few chapters ready. I will try to stick to a regular uploading schedule for this fic. I am really sorry if you were enjoying my other fic, but I just rushed into it and now that I have taken the time to plan out this fic I realized that trying to upload chapters for this fic and my other fics will be difficult so I am just going to stick to this one.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is the outfit that Nesta wears:
> 
> https://www.lulus.com/products/disco-nights-navy-blue-sequin-bodycon-mini-dress/835642.html?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_content=835642&utm_campaign=PLA_dresses&pla=1&s_kwcid=AL%217824%213%21337857861739%21%21%21g%21841883838706%21&gclid=Cj0KCQiAsbrxBRDpARIsAAnnz_PZ-mnaw4NVuCxZAPWzKTX5MKxQPo7kEvrh3_vNUrSQ6e3pPGhlPQsaAmZ6EALw_wcB
> 
> http://www.zmori.com/silver-glitter-stars-strappy-high-stiletto-heels-sandals-shoes
> 
> you can imagine it as something different if you want tho cause i dont think it matters what it looks like too much

As Nesta removed her jacket and put her gods-awful heels on she couldn't help but wonder if Cassian was on duty tonight. It was Friday, one of the days of the week when most creeps went out to prey on drunk girls, so he would probably be keeping an eye out just in case they tried anything. She didn't know why having Cassian around made her feel safe. She hated him. His jokes and his stupid smirk and his dumb face and his muscular body and his- "Nesta? You're looking a little flushed there. Thinking of me again?" Cassian smirked at her, his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. I'm thinking of your giant ego and suffering from second-hand embarrassment at the thought of what it must be like to be so incompetent that the only job you can get is a pity job from your brother." She looked him dead in the eye flipped her hair, walked past him, and clocked in. She didn't know why she said that. She knew that Cassian had earned his position here and that he could get any job he wanted. He just chose to work with his brothers. He just made her say things she knew she would regret. 

"Hey, Rhys."

"Something wrong, Nes?"

"Just Cassian. He just won't leave me alone for, like, five seconds."

"The sexual tension is getting to us all Nesta. Don't worry, you aren't alone in your frustration."

"This is why I don't talk to you."

"Seriously though, just put us all out of our misery and bang. Please."

"You disgust me." Nesta left the staff room and began to walk around the club Rhys owned, trying to ignore the disgusting comments she was overhearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cassian could barely contain himself when he saw Nesta putting on her silver heels with straps made to resemble stars. And the dress she was wearing... He saw her whenever they had work the same night, which was often, but the way she looked dressed in the uniform Rhys had all the girls wear... It felt like he was on fire when he saw her. But of course, she couldn't know how he really felt about her so he just stuck to his usual riling her up before she walked away or Rhys had to physically pull him away. He didn't know why he felt the need to conceal his feelings. She probably didn't feel the same anyways. 

"You disgust me." He heard Nesta mutter at Rhys.

"Finally something Nesta and can I agree on. Our hatred for you." 

"Haha. Very funny, Cassian. Get out there before I fire you."

"You wouldn't!" Cassian said with a hand clutching his chest.

"I would. Now go make sure those pigs keep their hands off the girls." Rhys gave him a pointed look before walking away. Cassian turned to walk into the main club area but stopped dead in his tracks. The same group of guys it always was, harassing his- Nesta. Harassing Nesta. She wasn't his anything. He didn't know what their obsession with Nesta was about. They rarely bothered any of the other workers. He began walking towards them, prepared to kick them out until Nesta leaned over and whispered something into their "leader"s ear. Suddenly they all got up and left. It always went like this. Right when he was about to kick them out Nesta would whisper something to their leader and they would all leave. No matter how many times he asked her, Nesta would never tell him what she said to them. 

"I keep telling you I can handle it, Cassian. I knew what the cons of the job were when I saw the application. I'm not scared of some guy who thinks he can intimidate me." Nesta's words interrupted his train of thought.

"I don't think you can't handle it, I just think I can make your job easier if I get those guys kicked out for good."

"No matter what you do they will keep coming back, Cassian. I know you feel like you can get rid of them but nothing you do or say will cause me to forget him. I mean to ignore them!" Nesta looked worried like she had said something she didn't want to.

"Well tell me what I can do to help you at least!" Cassian was trying not to yell at Nesta since they were still standing in the VIP club area.

"Unless you can convince Rhys to change his opinion on these outfits he makes us wear, I don't think so Cassian." Nesta pushed him out of her way and began to walk towards a group of middle-aged men, Cassian had to physically force himself not to go after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nesta tried not to look back at Cassian as she walked away. She knew Rhys loved these outfits, hell _she_ loved these outfits. They made her feel powerful. So she didn't know why she said that to Cassian. She shook her head, put on a mysterious smirk, and let her mind detach from her body as she slinked towards the group of men that had just entered the VIP section of the club.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassian stalked towards Rhysands office, trying not to let his anger shine through. He knocked once and before he even got a signal from Rhys telling him he could enter he barged in.

"Can I help you, Cassian?" Rhys looked up from his desk, his face a mask of calm and collectedness. 

"Yes. You can. I want you to change the uniforms that Nesta and the other girls' have to wear. The way people interact with them clearly makes them uncomfortable and I feel like it would benefit my job if I was actually able to keep an eye on people instead of kicking out some guy that got a little too handsy."

"First of all, wouldn't it benefit your job even more if you were actually out there? Secondly, I feel like this is less for personal gain and the other girls. I noticed you brought up Nesta. Anything you would like to tell me about your relationship with her?"

"We are not in a relationship and you know it."

"What are you then, Cassian? Because everyone here knows you want to be more than friends. Why don't you just fu-"

"Enough!" Cassian slammed his fists on Rhys's desk and stormed out. He didn't care if he was fired. He wasn't some high school boy with a crush, he was a grown man. Rhys had no right to ask him about Nesta or to say those things to him. He was just trying to help better the business and- 

"Cassian? Are you okay?" Nesta. The bane of his existence, but somehow also the reason for it.

"Not now, Nesta. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, I'm sorry for being genuinely concerned when I saw you storm out of Rhys's office with a big frown on your face." Nesta looked hurt, but he couldn't stop to talk to her while she was in that _damn outfit._

"I really need to get going, Nesta."

"Just tell me you didn't get fired. Please, Cassian." Was that genuine fear on her face?

"No, Nesta. I wasn't fired. I just got into an argument with Rhys. I need some time to cool off."

"Oh. Okay well, I'm leaving now too so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye..." Did Nesta Archeron just willingly converse with him? And was that genuine concern on her face when she asked if he was fired? Tonight was beginning to look up. :) 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta goes out to the store and so does Cassian. Classic Nesta, she thinks he’s stalking her. Trust me it’s more interesting than it sounds lol(I hope)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back on my grind yall *sunglasses emoji*
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Feyby- Feyre(its supposed to be like feyre and baby put together cause shes the baby of the family)
> 
> Nestella- Nesta(its supposed to be nesta and nutella. u will learn more later;)
> 
> Tiny Ancient One- Amren(kinda self explanatory)
> 
> Mor Boobiez Plz- Mor(idk i just thought it was funny lol)

"I'm home!" Nesta calls out to Feyre. She can smell pizza and instantly strides towards the kitchen, where she finds Feyre with a large cheese pizza still in the box, half-eaten.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you and Cassian finally acknowledged the sexual tension between yourselves and fucked."

"Feyre! That is not appropriate to say at all! Cassian and I are barely colleagues, we will never be anything so stop with your meddling!" Nesta replied, trying to will down a bright red blush. Feyre and her boyfriend, Rhys, had this insane idea that she and Cassian were made for each other, it didn't help that Cassian was constantly flirting with her either. 

"We're back!" Mor and Amren had just gotten home from some party, with Mor holding Duchess, their shared Chinese Crested Dog. When the four of them bought a penthouse together Feyre and Mor wanted a dog, and Nesta and Amren didn't. After begging and pleading with her sister and friend to please give him away after they adopted him they finally decided to just lock her, Amren, and Duchess in a room together. They all became friends, and they found out that Duchess was, in fact, a boy. They had been calling him Duchess for too long, though, so when they called him Duke he wouldn't reply so the name just stuck. When the rest of their inner circle found out-"the rest" being Cassian, Azriel, and Rhys- they didn't stop teasing them for days. In their defense, he had a very small you-know-what and he was a very ladylike boy.

"Bring my baby boy to me! Oh I wove you so much you wittle cutie pie!" Feyre was letting Duchess lick her face, making Nesta gag. Sure she loved the dog, but seriously, he licks his butt. 

"Ugh, Mor, your cousin is working me to the bone! And he won't stop trying to push me and Cassian together! He thinks he can push us together just cause we “have hella sexual tension”! Also, I was thinking about this last night, Rhys is dating Feyre and if I'm Feyres sister and he's Cassians brother, that's literally incest!"

"You know they aren't actually brothers, right? They're just best friends." Mor replied, trying not to laugh at Nesta's flustered expression. She put down Duchess and reached for a slice of pizza. Everyone knew that it was just a matter of time before Nesta and Cassian got together. Nesta and Mor were the only single people in the house, not including Duchess. And Mor was just recently dumped so she was in a big love life meddling mood. Amren was dating some guy named Varian, and Feyre... Well, let's just say that it's a miracle that she's here right now and not out getting nailed by Rhys. 

"I know that, but still. They refer to themselves as brothers." 

"So you're saying that if they didn't call themselves brothers you would have sex with Cassian! I knew it!"

"No, Feyre, I am not saying that! Besides, he flirts with everyone so even if I was into him- which I am not - we probably wouldn't become a thing."

"Keyword being probably." Mor says with a smirk.

"Enough of all this bickering, I'm hungry and bored so someone turn on the T.V. while I make some popcorn." Amren quickly breaks them up before Nesta tears off someone's head.

~~~~~

Cassian pulled up at the townhouse he shared with his brothers. All the lights were turned off which meant that Az was sleeping, or not home. The former was more likely because Az usually got pizza on his rest nights and there were three cold slices of meat lovers pizza left. Cassian was so hungry, he ended up eating them cold. He fought back a moan at how delicious the pizza was. He would never understand how Nesta was able to be a vegetarian. Shit. He had been such a dick to Nesta earlier. She was genuinely concerned about him and he had just pushed her away. 

Cassian pulled out his phone and checked instagram. Mor had posted a photo of her and Amren with their dog, Duchess, at a party. He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at the fact that a misgendered dog had a better social life than he did. 

~~~~~

“Ugh, Feyre, Tomas and his little gang showed up at work last night.” Nesta and Feyre were chilling in the kitchen, the latter making a breakfast spread that would put Disney Channel moms to shame. Amren and Mor were nursing killer hangovers, so Feyre made sure to bang around a ton in the kitchen.

“Again? A-fucking-gain? Nuthin new, nuthin changed? Same old shit. Same old fuckin shit.” Feyre replied, forgetting that Nesta had no idea what that reference meant.

“I told them to leave and that I almost had the money to pay them back, but Tomas just slapped my ass and said ‘sEe YoU oN yOuR nExT sHiFt’ then he got up and left.”

“You do realize that we could end all of this by just telling Rhys? I know you have this whole thing about your pride and shit, but we could tell Rhys and he could pay off all your debts to him.”

“Feyre, I appreciate it, but I need to fight my own battles. I got myself into this mess, so I sure as hell can get myself out of it. Plus, I don’t like the idea of feeling like I owe my current employer money.” 

“Nesta, sweetie, I love you… BUT YOU NEED TO PUT YOUR DAMN PRIDE TO THE SIDE FOR LIKE, TWO SECONDS AND ACCEPT HELP!”

“FEYRE-”

“Okay, can we yell about Nesta's issues at some time other than 6am? Also, is that bacon I smell?” Mor walked in holding her head and wearing one of Nesta's sweatshirts with some leggings.

“Yes, fattie. And it’s like, 10:30.” Feyre slapped Mor's hand away from a stack of pancakes cooling on the countertop.

“And I do not have any issues, Mor. I’m not the one that went partying with a dog last night.”

“Nesta, that is exactly the reason why you have issues. If you went partying with Duchess, maybe you would loosen up a bit. God knows you need it.”

“Brat.” Nesta threw a piece of toast at Mor's head.

“Thanks! Hey, Feyre, pass the butter.” Feyre slid the butter across the counter and cursed loudly when it just slid on the floor at Mor's feet. Facedown.

“Really, Feyre?” Nesta said in an exasperated tone.

“I’m sorry! I thought she would catch it!”

“That was our last stick of butter, you absolute dingbat!” Nesta sighed and picked up the keys to her car.

“Where are you going?” Mor asked, ever the worried friend thinking she had caused a family feud.

“To the store. We need more milk and eggs anyways. Tell me if you guys are gonna go out while I’m gone.” Nesta walked out the door of their spacious apartment and made her way over to the elevator, pressing the ground level button. She stormed over to her car, got in, and slammed the door shut. On her way to the store, she noticed that one of the local book stores was having a sale. She tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her that she had piles of unread books in her room, and all over the other communal areas of the apartment. She would just pop in after picking up the groceries. No big deal. She could restrain herself. Maybe.

~~~~ 

Cassian woke up and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen at 10am.

Hey sorry don’t be mad but here’s the shopping list. I had to go out.

~Azriel

“Unbelievable.” Cassian sighed and picked up the piece of paper attached to Azriel's little note and crumpled it up. Then he uncrumpled it because he remembered he needed to see what it said. Cassian walked up to his room and threw on a sweatshirt, some slip-on vans, and grabbed his keys. He couldn’t remember why they decided to share groceries. He wanted to in the beginning, but now that he woke up without any food in the house because his brothers had eaten all of it he was thinking or re-evaluating that decision. Cassian slid into his car and made his way to the store.

~~~~

When Nesta pulled up at the store she checked her phone and saw that Feyre had sent her a text while she was driving.

Feyby*: heyyyyyyyyy nes can you pleeeeeeeeeease get me some chocolate while you’re out :)?

Nestella*: k. anything else? im walking in now by the way

Feyby: nope! thank you love you! :)

Nestella: love you too 

Nesta made her way towards the dairy aisle and picked up some 2% milk, a pack of four sticks of butter, and eggs. She quickly walked over to the candy aisle and began studying all her options, she took candy selecting very seriously.

“Nes?”

~~~~

Cassian walked into the store and quickly picked up all the stuff on the list. Once he got to the last few items written he realized he wanted ice-cream for a movie night with the boys. He walked over to the dairy aisle and picked up a tub of cookies n’ cream right when Nesta Archeron stormed past him towards the candy aisle. He followed her because, well, he wanted to talk to her. But he needed to act like he wasn't stalking her cause she might yell at him.

“Nes?”

“Mother Above, Cassian! You scared the shit out of me don’t you dare do that ever again!”

Oh well.

“How did you not hear me coming? Are you really that focused on chocolate?”

“I’m selecting some chocolate for Feyre, and she is very picky so I was focused on reading what the ingredients were in each bar.” She seemed to have recovered from the scare because she just grabbed a random chocolate bar and stormed past him.

“Obviously you don’t care that much if you’re willing to just grab a random bar and walk away!” Cassian yelled at Nesta. Some other shoppers began to stare at him so he quickly said “Don’t worry, we work together. I know her, I’m not some random creep haha.” That just got him more strange looks though so he just made his way towards self-checkout and paid for the items and skirted outta there.

~~~~

Nesta was so embarrassed while walking away from Cassian. People were staring at her! Ugh, Cassian needs to learn to not yell in public places. She walked over to her car after checking out and loaded her groceries into the boot. She needed a black iced coffee stat. Nesta began the quick drive to one of the local coffee shops and once she arrived she quickly sent the girls a text letting them know where she was.

Nestella: hey bitches im getting coffee you hoes want anything

Feyby: i want a mocha frappe pleeease 

Tiny Ancient One*: just get me a black americano girl

Mor Boobiez Plz*: i wanna iced coffee with whipped cream and caramel

Nestella: okay for everyone except Mor cause wtf that's not even an item on the menu

Mor Boobiez Plz: it is i swear! just ask them for it they did it when i asked!

Nestella: fine

“What can I get for you?” The guy working the register asked in a very monotone voice.

“One black iced coffee, one black americano, one mocha frappe, and one iced coffee with whipped cream and caramel sauce.”

“We don’t do that last one-” Nesta gave him a withering glare and he immediately changed his mind on what he was about to say.

“Those will be ready soon ma’am. Can I get a name for the order?”

“Nesta. Thank you.” Nesta walked over to the opposite side of the counter to wait while their coffee was being prepared.

“That was quite impressive the way you scared him into doing what you wanted him to, Sweetheart.”

“Cassian! Are you stalking me? Go away.”

“I’m not stalking you, I’m just here to get some coffee.” He smirked at her and picked up a latte that was set down beside him. He took a sip and looked Nesta up and down before smirking and saying “Hot.” he winked at her and left before she could yell at him. If he was being honest the coffee was actually the perfect temperature, but he just loved getting under Nesta Archerons skin.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Nesta and Cassians backstory’s, and we see a friendship begin to bloom between Nessian.
> 
> TW: Assault, Drugs, Drinking, Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay i finaly finished this chapter lmao hope yall enjoy

Nesta was humming along to the tune of Bad Reputation by Joan Jett while getting ready for work. Even though her coworkers were a pain in her ass, she loved her job. She could still remember the day she met Rhys, not knowing that his family would become her own. She thought he wouldn’t know much about hiring employees -considering when she applied for the job, the actual title was “Classy Go-Go Girl”- so she was going to try and smooth talk her way to a bigger salary. He saw right through her, though, and offered her the job for the original salary. She scoffed at first, but because money was tight for her and Feyre she took the job. Not that she would ever say it out loud, but being hired by Rhys was the best thing to happen to her and Feyre. They had moved to the city after she had escaped Tomas and by the time he had found her she was already doing so well in the city and they didn’t need his money to survive. She was free. But of course, all good things must come to an end. Tomas started saying she owed him for all the years of protection and street cred she got from dating him. That was when he had started coming to her place of work and harassing her. She couldn’t do anything about it, though. He had made a name for himself on the streets. That was why she had fallen for him. He had the whole bad boy thing going for him. And if Nesta was anything, she was a romantic. He had her hooked on the whole bad boy act. Never. Again. In all the romance novels it’s cute, but when you actually experience it first-hand…

“Hey, Nessie? I’m heading to The Court now. You almost ready?” Mor questioned, interrupting Nesta's train of thought. The Court is what they all called Rhys’s club. It was actually called The Night Court, but their group was all about nicknames.

“Yeah, I’m almost ready!” Nesta called back while she slipped on her dirty white high top Chuck Taylors. The shoes she had to wear for work were so uncomfortable, so she put off wearing them until the absolute last moment, usually right before she clocked in. Sure she looked like the star of a kids T.V. show from the 2000s in her dress and converse, but at least she was comfortable. Nesta quickly ran to the elevator with her heels in hand just as Mor stepped in and was about to let the door to the elevator close. Nesta was about to yell at Mor to stick her hand through the doors when Mor just smirked and let them shut. Nesta quickly hit Mor's contact on her phone and called her.

“Hey, Nessie! I noticed you looked a little sleepy, so I thought you would wake up a little standing around waiting.”

“I hate you. I will stand here and wait for the elevator and never will I ever hold the doors for you ever again.”

“Really, Nessie? You are the most over dramatic person I have ever met.”

“You love it.”

“Apparently, so does Cassian.”

“Mor-” Morrigan hung up, giggling. Nesta pressed the elevator button for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was so grateful to hear the ding, and when the doors opened she practically jumped in. After checking her phone, she realized if she drove like a madwoman on the highway she would still be late. Damn her and her nostalgia. The elevator doors opened revealing a guilty-looking Mor waiting by the car. That guilt quickly morphed into a smirk when she saw Nesta's annoyed smirk. 

“Thanks for making me late, asshole.”

“No problem, bestie! Besides, Rhys won’t fire you. If he does, we can all disown him! Except maybe Feyre. She will probably be on his side.”

“Let's just go.”

~~~~

Cassian was pacing the floor of the staff room. Nesta was late. She was never late. Something happened to her and he was willing to bet those assholes that harass her every week had something to do with it. He had to call the police. He had to do something. Cassian pulled his phone out, ready to call someone when he was interrupted by Rhys.

“Hey, Cass? Nesta’s gonna be late today, Mor just called saying she made Nesta wait for the elevator for, like, five minutes. You can stop pacing. Damn, you’ve got it bad.” Rhys walked away giggling like a middle schooler.

“Hey! I don’t have a crush on Nesta, you bastard!” Cassian yelled after Rhys.

“Well, I would certainly hope not! That would ruin our group dynamic!” Mor yelled at Cassian, with Nesta hot on her heels.

“Says the girl who came up with the ship name Nessian. I still think it should be Cesta, by the way.” Cassian quips.

“Well, Cesta sounds stupid. Mostly because a cesta is a type of basket.” Mor replies, before leaving to go get a drink. While all this was going on, Nesta was putting on her heels and getting ready to go out and get people to buy more drinks. Before she left, though, Cassian tried to think of something to say to her. 

“So, Nesta, still single?” Damn. He was an idiot. Why did he ask her that?

“So, Cassian, still a grade-A asshole? Because don’t think for one second that you could get in my-”

“Sorry! I’m sorry! Jeez. I was just making small talk. Apparently, you are, but I already knew that. Considering the way you blush at the mere thought of me.” Cassian finished with a smirk, making Nesta's blood boil.

“The only reason I blush in your presence is because your insufferable male ego takes up so much space that it gets too stuffy and difficult to breathe whenever you get close to me!”

“So you admit being close to me makes you blush?” Cassian wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ugh! Goodbye, you impossible prick.” Nesta walked away, Cassian watching her back the whole time as she began talking to the patrons.

~~~~

Nesta could feel Cassian watching her as she spoke with all the customers. Surprisingly, Tomas and his lackeys didn’t show up. Maybe he was finally leaving her alone. Nesta was so deep in thought that she barely heard all the sexist remarks coming from one table in particular. It seemed to be full of a bunch of rich kids. The tips would hopefully be good. Nesta made her way over to the boys, and barely registered the look in their eyes. She was used to it by now. What Nesta was not used to was how forward they were. 

“Hello, darling. We’ll have three whiskeys, neat.”

“I’ll make sure to let one of the waiters know, darling.” Nesta hated these guys already. Misogynistic pigs. She put on her overly sweet smile and walked away. She went to go find Mor, knowing that Rhys wouldn’t get mad at her.

“Nessie! How’s work? Wait, don’t tell me. Those guys you were just talking to asked you to get them their drink.”

“Yep. Honestly, Rhys should have thought about what customers would think if he had girls walking up to tables, talking to them.”

“Between you and me, I think he only created that position because he had a crush on Feyre and she told him you were job hunting.”

“Honestly, that’s probably true. Cause Feyre was the one to tell me about the job after she met Rhys at the coffee shop.”

“Okay, well I gots to go party for a bit. Come see me after your shift is over!”

“Bye, Mor!” Nesta walked away and noticed one of the guys, the one who ordered the drinks, was waving her over. Great. She sighed and tried to walk as slowly as she could, without it seeming obvious. 

“Hello, boys. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Why don’t you sit down with us. We can have a bit of fun.”

“No thank you, I’m working right now.”

“C’mon! We don’t bite! Unless you ask…” The guys sitting with him started snickering, that was when Nesta decided she’d had enough.

“Sir, if you don’t start to respect my answer to your question I will have you and your boyfriends escorted out by security. Don’t make me say no again.” She tried not to flinch when he stood up close to her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. They must have been bar hopping if he was already this drunk. She turned to walk away when suddenly there was a hand grabbing onto her ass. She was about to tell him off, but he roughly grabbed her face and smooshed his mouth against hers. She pulled away, gagging. Tears stinging her eyes as she was brought back to the night she broke up with Tomas. The sound of ripping clothes filled her ears. The pure undiluted rage in Tomas’s eyes when she pushed him off her. Suddenly, Cassian was there calling her name. She could see Mor pushing through the crowd that had gathered around her, repeating the dumb nickname she gave her. And on the floor, unconscious, was the guy who assaulted her. Oh, gods. Assault. It was happening again. She must have been pure evil in her past life because she had no idea what she had done in this life to deserve all this bad karma. 

“Nesta? Nesta, please, answer me. Nesta?” That was Cassian's voice. Cassian. He was here.

“Take me home, Cassian. Please.” She cursed herself for sounding so weak.

“Of course, Sweetheart.” He didn’t say his little pet name the way he usually did though. He sounded concerned. They walked out to Cassain's car in silence. Nesta couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. She let them fall freely as she stepped into Cassian's car. Too shaken up by the whole experience to care if he thought she was weak. 

“Nesta, I know we aren’t the best of friends, but I want you to know I’m here for you. I may not know what it’s like being a woman, but I didn’t have the best childhood. I know abuse, so if you ever want to talk, call me. Based on your reaction, this wasn't the first time.”

“My ex-boyfriend.”

“What about him?”

“He tried to rape me when I broke up with him. He was abusive. So I left. He caught me leaving with my suitcases, though. He got really mad and pushed me into the wall and started to taunt me. Telling me I’d never make it without him. That I needed him to survive. That Feyre needed him. Elain needed him. I pushed him off me, but he just pushed me harder into the wall and ripped my clothes off. Then I tried to run again, but he punched me. We got into a fight, but I managed to hit him over the head and run. Feyre was waiting for me in her car, and we both just drove.”

“My birth mom was a druggie. She got pregnant from some guy she couldn’t remember. She used to hit me and tell me she wished she got rid of me. I still have a scar on my arm from where she put out her cigarette once when she was pissed at me. Then, one day she overdosed and killed herself. I was thrown into the system. That’s how I met Rhys and Azriel. In highschool, Rhys’s mom fostered me. Then she started to foster Az.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that with your birth mother. My mom died when I was young, and my dad lost his job a couple of years later. Feyre began working because Elain wished to go to college. That was when I started dating that guy. He knew we were in deep shit, so he started paying for everything for us. He even paid for Elain to go to college. The only thing is, now he seems to think we owe him for all the stuff he did for us.” Nesta didn’t know why she was telling Cassian all this. He was just so easy to talk to. 

“Damn. What an asshole.”

“Yeah… Looks like we’re here. Thanks, Cassian. Truly.”

“No problem. It’s not like we’re going to get fired for ditching.”

“True… Hey, do you wanna come up and maybe watch a movie or something? If not that’s okay too! You don’t have to...”

“Hey, Nesta, as long as you have popcorn and Dirty Dancing I’m in.”

“Lucky for you, I have both of those. Also, Dirty Dancing is one of my favorite movies so we would have been watching that anyway.”

“Well, Sweetheart, you’ll be pleased to know that Dirty Dancing is my favorite guilty pleasure movie.”

~~~~

Mor pulled up at their apartment complex, not expecting to see Cassian's car parked in one of the visitor spots. She stepped into the elevator, eager to see Nesta. Cassian had whisked her away to his car before she got the chance to see if she was alright. Once the doors of the elevator had opened into their penthouse, first Mor noticed that Dirty Dancing was playing on their flatscreen. Then Mor noticed that both Nesta and Cassian were cuddling on the couch, fast asleep. Mor quickly took a picture then snuck into her room. She could talk to Nesta about what had happened at the Court tonight tomorrow. For now, she decided to just let the enemies to lovers trope play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr lol: regular-nessian-trash

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this fic! i really tried my best to make this as realistic and well thought out as i could! please comment any thing you didn't like about it and i will explain why i did that or change it if it makes sense to!


End file.
